


Paul Had a Little Car Trouble

by Deb G (HowNovel), Gayle H (HowNovel), Todd A (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-04-11
Updated: 1994-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Deb%20G, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Gayle%20H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Todd%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance encounters of the interesting kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul Had a Little Car Trouble

Paul Had A Little Car Trouble  
By: Gayle., Deb G. and Todd  
Copyright 1994 Reprinted from STARCROSSED, edited by Bruce  
An X-Files Crossover

 

“So, do you know anything about Building 11?” Karen said to the dark-haired man she had just met in Flaps Bar.

“No. But I’d like to,” he answered. “I’d really, really, really, _really_ like to know about it.”

Karen smiled, and gestured toward a table.

“Why would they have an official building on a government installation if someone didn’t think it was true?” the dark-haired man asked as they sat down. “Do they have, like pieces of spaceships, real physical evidence, what?”  
‘  
“I’m afraid I have never been inside Building 11 myself. I keep trying to find out, but the bozos in this town don’t seem to care about something that is right under their noses.” Karen took a sip of cola.

“So what are you,” the dark-haired man asked, “a Trekkie, a science fiction buff, what?”

“What?”

“Why are you so interested in outer space?”

“Well,” Karen replied, “I think there are so many billions of stars beyond our solar system that we would have to be incredible egotists to think that our planet is the only one with intelligent life.”

Her friend smiled. “That’s what I think.” He took a sip of root beer and leaned forward intently. “So - - tell me about Building 11.”

“I’ll do more than that. I’ll show you.”

They rose from the table. “What did you say your firs t name was, Mr. Mulder?” Karen asked.

“Fox. But everyone calls me Mulder, even my family.”

“Fox!” Karen started, and then laughed. “I knew someone else named Fox, once…but he wasn’t nearly as nice as you. To put it mildly.”

*******

One year later, newlyweds Fox and Karen Mulder-Isley had returned to Flaps Bar to celebrate the anniversary of their first meeting.

“Such a nice couple that just moved next door to us,” Karen mused.

“You mean the Forrester-Bradfords?”

“Yes. Paul and Kathy are so sweet. There’s something familiar about Paul, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Well, I know what it is. That night we met, Paul was coming in just as we were leaving. He watched us for a long time as we walked out to the parking lot. I got the impression he liked you.”

“Well, he just got here too late,” smiled Karen as she snuggled up against her husband.

THE END


End file.
